


End Up Here

by Hoodie, MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Series: 5 Seconds Of Sex Oneshots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A/U, Bartender!Luke, Body Worship, Cake Oneshots, Cake-Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Guilty Pleasures, LoyalCustomer!Calum, M/M, More on Smut, Tattoos & Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum was always going to the Bar where a bartender named Luke worked, and finally gets his attention after being his loyal customer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Hoodie & MusicIsMyBoyfriend © 2014</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	End Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Oneshot of CAKE ! working together with MusicIsMyBoyfriend.

Calum walked into the crowded bar. Sweaty warm bodies pressing against his as he worked his way to the counter. There was one sole reason Calum came here, Luke walked over spotting Calum. The dark haired boy felt himself blush as Luke got closer. The blonde leaned against the counter. The older boys eyes looked over his red glittery ball snake bites eyes traveling farther up to look at the purple nose ring and the black bar going through his ear.

"So Cal is there a reason you are here every night? Not that I'm complaining about seeing your cute face every day but we don't serve _that_  good of drinks" Luke flirted eyes darting over the exposed collar bones and arms before settling on his face.

  
"I kinda come here to see someone." Calum admitted blush creeping up his cheeks.

  
"Well we don't have someone who is in here every day so who?"

  
"Uhm he kinda works here."

  
Luke blinked over at Calum for a moment.

  
"Yeah? Does this guy have lip piercing?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"How about a nose ring? Maybe just maybe a bar through his ear." Luke asked but there was a smile on his face making Calum even more flustered.  
"Maybe."

  
"Well good. This guy would like to know what you want to drink."

  
"Oh yeah I just want a beer. Please" He smiled.

The blonde nodded beaming back at him. He grabbed the beer setting it on the counter. A couple others waved at Luke holding their money. He walked over taking the orders and mixing the drinks. Calum watched as he chatted with them sneakily using less alcohol for the already drunk enough ones. He smiled at them all before returning to Calum.

"So how many piercings do you have?"

"Six." Luke smiled.

"Oh. Where are the others?" Calum asked.

"I guess you will have to find out won't you?" Luke grinned over at Calum.

The Kiwi boy blushed at Luke's comment. Looking away his eyes scanned over the crowd until Luke drew his attention again.

"So how many tattoos?"

  
"Uh Five."

"Where are they all?"

"Well I suppose you could find out." Calum shot back smiling when Lue winked.

"Well are you gonna stay till closing?"

"I could do that."

"Well okay then, just an hour left anyway think you can handle that?"

"Ohh Please, I have been here longer."

"Okay, then here" Luke hands him a fresh new beer. "It's on the house" smiling at Calum with a quick wink as he did the other's costumer's drinks.

"Thanks" Smiling and blushing at the blonde boy.

As time passes people were leaving the bar one by one, which made Calum excited on being alone with Luke thinking what might happen. Calum looked at the clock at it was already passed the hour and one last costumer just finished her drink and left the counter finally.

Calum finished his beer and waited for the blonde boy to start the conversation, He just focused on his beer until the blonde bartender approached him.

"Wow Cal, I'm impressed so let's go to the booth over there and get to know more about each other shall we?"

"Sure, but you have to give me another free drink cause I did what you said"

"Yes of course for being presistent, just go to the booth and I will be their shortly with our drinks okay?"

"Okay"

Calum left the counter and went to settle down in the booth where Luke pointed out it was the biggest booth in the bar and it was the most comfortable booth that he has ever sat in he was thinking of making this his permanent spot.

Luke smiled as he watched Calum practically _melt_  into the booth. Reaching a hand into the icy cooler he grabbed two sodas walking over. Placing the cold drinks on the table he looked over at Calum. They dark haired boy was watching his lip piercings.

"So why do you work here every night?"

"Well I own this place so I do enjoy my time spent here."

"You _own_   this place?" Calum sputtered making Luke laugh.

"Yeah. It was only a little dusty crammed space then i helped out a bit and here we are."

"Wow. That's amazing."

Luke smiled. (He seemed to do that a lot.) Calum blushed under his gaze.

"So any chance I can start to see those piercings?"

"Only if I can see some tattoos. Come on I have somewhere better."

Luke took Calum's hand dragging him up a set of staris. He opened a door to reveal a room. There was a bed pressed against the wall a window on the wall by the end of the bed. A closet was across from the bed and there was an end table. Luke pulled him over to the fluffy red bed sitting iwth him on the edge.

"So I get your number after this right?" Luke asked but there was a smile on his face.

  
"You should."

 

 

 

 

 

_**\---  End Up Here   ---** _

 

 

 

 

 

Luke grinned looking at the Kiwi boy The slowly leaned in lips brushing Calum enjoyed the feeling pulling the boy closer to him. They kissed harder lips bruising under pressure and hands finding their way to tangle in hair.

Calum soothes him with his lips. His hand is slipping under Luke’s shirt and he strokes the curve of his waist. Just with his fingertips brushing the right areas, he has Luke shivering. Luke smiles and leans in to place gentle kisses down Calum’s neck, The Kiwi boy smiles slightly as he feels the feather light touches against his skin.

Luke's fingers leave his hair gliding down his clothes back to dip underneath the shirt caressing the smooth skin. Calum helps him take off his shirt. His eyes stared at the two bars through the blonde's nipples. He had two bars through each with aqua colored stars on each end of the bar.

Eyes traveling lower he saw a grey gem with a bar leading to a silver metal star with five grey gems in the middle thee small strings leading down the bottom of the star little black stars attached at the end of each string. Luke noticed him staring. he leaned up brushing his lips against Calums jaw.

This seemed to snap the older boy out of his daze lips pressing against Luke's tongue gliding over the seam of his lips. Luke opened willingly sucking on Calum's tongue and running his against his. The older boy felt a small cube shaped thing against his tongue. They broke away Calum's hands going to his belt. Luke stopped his hands. He first stuck out his tongue showing Calum the red die on the end of his tongue piercing.

Calum mentally counted the piercings. Nose, ear, tongue, belly button, nipples lips. That was all six.

"It's only fair if you take off your shirt too.." Luke smiled wanting to see the tan boys skin.  
Calum complied lifting his shirt over his head and revealing more ink to Luke's eager eyes. His hands moved to Luke's jeans with no interruption this time. Luke wasn't wearing anything underneath, and it makes Calum’s heart beat faster mind starting to fog, Luke’s sat there naked all of the piercings are revealed.

Calum grabbed Luke’s hand and raises it to his lips to kiss the back of it and each of the knuckles , then he goes all the way up to his arm; his wrist, his scarred upper arm, his smooth shoulder, his collarbone and his neck. Luke’s fingers run through his hair, again and again.

"So Nose , Ear, Lip, Tongue, Nipples and Bellybutton. I love how this looks on you" Calum purred with a voice filled with lust stretching Luke's arm to put them aside.

Calum kisses him deep making Luke positively _melt_  against his body. The blonde moan whimpered as Calum brought his hand up gently pinching the pierced nipples. He felt nimble fingers at his belt un buckling and un buttoning his pants. He, unlike Luke, wore boxers underneath that Luke quickly removed eyes hungrily taking in the smooth tan skin. Calum grinned and Luke was _gone_.

He had no idea what happened to the shy customer that used to come in. The change of form making his body hot and tingly.

"To be honest I was _almost_ expecting a piercing here." Calum purred while bringing his hand down to wrap around Luke's length the blonde moaning loudly.  
"Haven't had a chance." Luke moaned the wrecked voice making Calum's cock throb.  
He nodded pumping his hand on Luke.

Calum's pumping speed kept increasing and Luke stopped him before he cums too early because of the pleasure that's Calum's hand was giving him.

"Stop Cal, Fuck... don't make me cum yet." Luke moaned heavily towards the kiwi boy

Calum just smiled and did as he was told and then gently, he takes Luke in his arms and puts him on the back of the bed so that he’s leaning on it, chest and stomach pressed against it. His arms dance in the air on the other side.

Calum curves Luke’s back with his hands. He’s just behind him. Luke’s on his calves and he parts his legs wider, his round butt, very white, is towards Calum. Calum smiles. Every single detail on Luke's body is like a tiny snowed up mountain, which he kisses tenderly. Starting from the back of his neck, Calum’s mouth travels all the way down to his lower back. When he gets there, he stops for sightseeing and looks up at Luke. Luke has his chin resting in his hand, and he’s gazing out of the window dreamily. Calum takes his eyes off him and he goes back to what he was doing. His tongue meets Luke lightly and the boy tenses up a little, Calum smiles again.

  
Slowly, he starts licking Luke’s entrance, just enough to hear him sigh. For several minutes, he teases him, and he keeps licking the borders, stopping from time to time to add a finger and push it inside. Luke’s hands can't hold the sheets any longer. They’re on his forehead, pushing his blonde hair backwards. He’s breathing fast as Calum continues to tease him. He laces omen mouthed kisses against the stretched and puffy rim nipping at the reddened skin. Luke moans hands tugging on his own hair toes curling and eyes squeezing shut. The older boy pulls back his mouth lining up his last finger after.

He carefully pushes in scissoring the fingers. Luke is a moaning whimpering mess under his skilled mouth and fingers hips rocking back against his fingers absolutely writhing from the pleasure Calum's fingers have given him. The Kiwi boy pulls his fingers away and turns Luke over.

"Now I can see all of those pretty piercings."

Luke whined wanting Calum inside of him like five minutes ago.

"Lube?"

"Top drawer in the night stand."

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**\---  End Up Here   ---** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Calum reached over grabbing the bottle. Opening the cap with a small click he squirted some into the palm of his hand hissing at the cold temperature of it. Luke whined needy as Calum took his time. The Kiwi boy finally gave in when Luke started to pinch his nipples and play with his lip piercings.He braced his hands on either side of Luke's ribs feeling the blondes hand wrap around him guiding him in.

He slowly started to push in watching as all of the metal shifted as Luke arched moaning lowly hands above his head silently asking Calum to pin them down. The older boy took one of his larger hands pinning Luke's wrists against the mattress lips brushing the side of his neck and his ear. Kissing at the flesh slightly he rolled his hips into Luke. A full view of Luke and his piercings made it more exciting and lustful, because it somehow feels more and more amazing every time he thrusts. He doesn't truly know why.

Said blonde is whimpering and moaning hips rolling down against Calum's creating delicious friction. The older boy grunts as he feels Luke clenching around him. He holds Luke’s hips and grips him while he pushes himself deeper inside and fills him up completely.

“Oh fuck Cal, oh fuck !, yes yes,” Luke stammers.

Calum pushes Luke’s back forwards to get the best angle. Luke’s touching himself shamelessly hands gliding over his sides pinching at his nipples slowly pumping his hard cock staring straight at Calum with lust hazed eyes. Calum groans and starts to move it’s extremely slow, at first. He can see his erection moving in and out of Luke, just perfectly.

“You feel amazing,” Calum said in a low voice

“Harder, please,” is the boy’s only response. Each one of Calum’s thrusts is deep and powerful and sometimes he stops for one second between two of them. When he hits Luke’s prostate, Luke cries out.

“Oh Cal !, Yes right there, fuck me right there!” His head is nodding repeatedly.

Calum lets out a long moan. Luke is so arousing and excites all his senses. He doesn’t even just buck his hips to slam inside him; clenching the boy’s hips, he also brings him to himself every time. Luke’s voice is taking hype The pitch going higher as Calum just hits all the right places. He bats Luke's hand away pumping in time with his thrusts making sure Luke finds release too. Again and again, Calum pushes inside him, until he can feel warmth blooming in his stomach and he tells Luke he’s going to come.

“Please! God please Cal,” Luke moans head falling back as his nerves are washed in pleasure.

"Fuck Luke you look so pretty with all of your piercings moaning out my name." Calum purred at the blonde.

"Oh god." came his moaning response.

Calum tries holding it a bit longer because it’s only been a handful of minutes since he penetrated Luke, but really, really, he can’t. The depth, friction, and just Luke moaning and working himself back on Calum making the Kiwi boy teeter on the edge. He looks down seeing Luke lips parted blue eyes dark all the metal a stark contrast on his skin.

“Fucking hell, Luke, you fucking feel good. No!, You feel so damn great,” he stammers in the boy’s ear.

A few more starts of his hips are enough to send him over the edge and he hits a powerful and long climax.

Luke clenches around him cumming all over his chest.

Calum pulled out of Luke and laid on his side. Both boys heavily breathing and had mixed emotions on what had just happen they felt good, Calum smiled as he look on Luke's beautiful figure. Cupping his face, he steals a kiss from him. Luke complies and sighs helplessly as Calum caresses his ribs. Calum bends down kissing feather light around one of his nipples lips cold and warm from the skin and the metal. He flattened his tongue making the metal move. Luke moaned as the pad of Calum's thumb rubbed against his nipple. He grinned moving to the other delivering the same to the other before moving his lips down and his lips met the center of the circle of the gems on Luke’s belly. And he goes down slowly kissing at pale soft skin.

Luke moans when his lips meet Luke’s erection, Luke lets out a gasp. Calum smiles kissing the head before slowly wrapping his lips around the head.Luke moaned brokenly tears pricking the corners of his eyes because of over stimulation. Calum hollowed his cheeks bobbing his head and humming around the length. Soon Luke's hands were buried in dark hair bucking into the sinful mouth.With Calum's hell of a mouth Barely ten seconds later, he comes into the kiwi boy's mouth with a little cry. Calum closes his eyes tight and focuses to swallow the warm liquid. Luke moans arching up into him panting. When Calum pulled off and Luke giggled seeing his member hard.

"Would you like my help? I do have a tongue piercing after all."

Calum nodded gratefully watching as Luke reached into the bedside drawer grabbing out a circular top. Switching them out he crawled over to Calum placing kisses up the shaft to the head. Kitten licking at the tip he ran the cold metal ball over the slit making Calum moan. Dipping the tip into the slit as well he sucked on the head running the cold metal over it before slowly working down. Calum groaned hands fisting blonde locks tugging him forward slightly. Luke hollwed his cheeks and bobbed his head humming and working his hand on the base. Calum cursed filling Luke's mouth. The blonde swallowed pulling off.

"So now your number?." the smiling blonde boy asked.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> more oneshots soon to come! 
> 
> Love you all! :)


End file.
